Making Decisions
by TheSimplestMelody
Summary: Bella has a past she wants everyone to understand. Telling her story could help save lives... what choice will you decide? M for mention of drug use *ONE SHOT*


A Twilight One-Shot  
By Twilighter5

* * *

***Please review and tell me what you think. I really believe that the problem that Bella is dscussing in this chapter is a really big problem concerning todays youth. As a teenager I want to grow up in a safer world and I hope that I touch each and everyone of your hearts because I honestly hope that I can help resolve this issue. It only takes one person to make a difference. I wrote this story to bring awareness in today's society and I hope that you all, no matter how old, will spread the word and help reduce this problem. Thank you for reading and I hope that you undrstand the graity of the problem discussded below.**

**Check out my homepage for websites concerning drinking and driving. Have a good weekend!**

**xoxo  
Twilighter5**

_

* * *

_

_Summary:_

_Bella has a past she wants everyone to understand. Telling her story could help save lives... what choice will you decide? M for mention of drug use *ONE SHOT*_

* * *

The campus center was filled with teenagers and teachers alike, lined up along the walls of the rooms like sardines packed in a box. I never thought that I would be standing up here in front of all of these students and telling them my life story, but I'm afraid that it is a very important topic that needs to be shared with them all. It could effect their lives in ways that they have never experienced, maybe ending them for good. They have to see that its not worth it to try.

"Hi everyone." I said into the mike, my voice echoing in the seconds following. I got a chorus of mumbled hellos and good mornings from the bored students who were just trying to get out of class. Forks high school doesn't have a particularly high graduation rate and with that the students could really care less about learning. High school to them was more of a social instead of educational opportunity.

"I understand why there are so many people here in this room today and I honestly just want to say thank you since, although you don't have to be here, you are and I am entirely grateful." Silence.

"For those of you that don't know me, I am Ms. Swan and I teach honors level American history and literature here at Forks High, but I'm not here to lecture you on academics. Let me cut to the chase. Who here has ever been to a party?" Almost, if not all, hands were raised in the air, timidly, but eventually the enthusiasm at the mention of a party lightened the ever building tension between the crowd and me. I've never been real good at speaking in front of crowds or a large group of people, yet today this was coming easier. It was as if, I don't know, there was someone silently encouraging me on, smiling and looking at me from afar.

"And how many of those parties involved drinking or illegal substances. Alcohol? Drugs?" Thankfully some hands still went up, but many went down since the other students were embarrassed.

"Okay. Now, for the record, I was a student here at Forks high growing up. My father was and still is Police Chief Charlie Swan so I'll tell you now, I understand and know all about the parties and drugs and substances that go around this little town. This town that everyone thinks is too small for anything bad to happen, but in reality, life changing events can happen anywhere. They can happen in Port Angeles, Seattle and even here in Forks. Why? Because, every town has their own group of teenagers and adults who think that they can control their alcohol and drug intakes, but really, they cannot and end up hurting other people. Has anyone lately heard of any stories of drivers getting drunk or high and killing another driver or themselves?" The crowd nodded, beginning to understand the seriousness of what I was explicating.

"Why do you think that is? Is it because people lack a conscious or is it because of the fact that drugs and alcohol are basically advertised all over TV and the media. There are so many movies out there about alcohol or teenagers and they give the common public the idea that these substances are okay and that these problems only happen on Hollywood movie sets. What if I told you that they were not? Would you still look up to that celebrity idol that you have pictures of taped to your walls? Would you still see them as a great figure in our society or as a threat to human life?

"I'm not filling your heads with all of this random information for no reason. That was just background information and I hope that now some of you can relate or understand the topic at hand. The thing really is, I have a story. I have a story that I have lived. I didn't have a regular high school career. I mean, sure, I went to school, attended freshmen, sophomore, junior and senior year. I graduated with flying colors. I had some of the same teachers that you have now. The same principle. The same guidance councilors. I ate in the cafeteria with my friends and I went to the pep rallys and football games to cheer on our school. Yet, my high school life… kinda sucked. Lets get this straight. I wasn't a 'nerd', but I wasn't the most popular girl in my grade. I was an average Jane. Brown hair, 5'3", brown eyes, wore jeans and tshirts. But, during my senior year, everything changed.

"My best friend was named Edward Cullen. Some of your parents would know him, I see some of you out here now, and the teacher's defidentally remember their star student. Yes, he was a straight A student, with a 4.5 GPA average and was a fresh breath of air for this small little town. He was like a new beginning, a light in the darkness for Forks. We all looked at him as being an opportunity to achieve greatness and change everything this town was known for for the better. He was the star quarter back on the football team and had a full scholar ship to the University of Chicago. 4 year, fully paid scholarship. Yet, that was all taken away from him because of one party.

"If I told you that getting behind the wheel of a vehicle after drinking only one beer could kill you, what would say back to me? That you can hold at least three beers before getting a little bit tipsy? I will not mention names as to who or where, but this was how someone in this town thought four years ago and they ended up killing Edward.

"Do you guys understand what that means, what happened when I say that? Edward wasn't even drunk. He didn't drink, he didn't do drugs. How would I know? I was with him that night. He was over my house that night and we were just hanging out, spending our Friday night just as we had spent all our other Friday nights; we watched a movie, listened to some music, ate a gallon of ice cream. But then, Edward had to go out to the pharmacy for me. Now, don't get me wrong. We were two very responsible kids, we'd grown up together and we had been dating for two years. He was my boyfriend and you know what? Finding love in a small town like this is a rare and beautiful happening. But, something went wrong and I ended up needing a pregnancy test and Edward went to get me one at the store.

"I was, surprisingly, ecstatic. I wasn't scared, I wasn't afraid. Together we were going to embrace our life together and you know what? We were going to get married. I was going to go to Chicago University as well, study in their education department and he was going to go to study and get his degree is medical. I knew that our child would have everything in the world if we were together. I thought he would have everything… until I found out that everything meant everything but a father.

"Edward never came home that night. I ended up getting a phone call from his father Carlisle Cullen from the ER at Forks Hospital telling me that Edward was hit in an accident and he went into a coma. He died that night at 3:47 in the morning. And I was there.

"When they emptied the pocket of his jacket, inside there was three pregnancy tests and there was also a little box. He not only went to the pharmacy, but he spent almost his entire life savings on this little ring that I keep on a chain, close to my heart. Edward never got the change to ask me to marry him, but inside the band was written , "today I shall make you my wife and today I give you my life." The irony in that statement drove me insane and still brings me to tears whenever I look at it.

"This is my son Anthony, and he is one of the most spoiled little boys there ever was…." I said bringing a picture of my son when he was two up on the screen. "He has grown up his entire life without his father. And this was all because one person decided to get behind the wheel and drive with intoxicated." I then clicked on the clip of Anthony at Christmas time writing a Christmas letter.

"_Honey, what are you asking Santa for this year_?" my voice asked from behind the camera. He then proceeded to hold his Christmas list up for the camera to see. He was 3 years old and he didn't want the usual gifts like trucks or cars.

'_Mommy, Santa bwring Daddy_?' he asked showing me the picture he drew for Santa.

"This one question broke my heart and pains me every day. And to think that this all could have been prevented. Would any of you be able to live with yourselves if you ended up killing an innocent child or a father or even your best friend?

"If you have never been to the athletic wing in our school, there is a plaque for Edward Cullen. I leave flowers there every Tuesday and you know what? That is the one type of recognition that I think that Edward could live without. I have never moved on, I've never been married. I was close to, and every night before I go to sleep I think about how my life could be different. What it would be like to have Edward's body next to my own, keeping that void space of my bed warm instead of cold and unused.

"Tonight is a Friday night and I know that there will be parties tonight. All I want you to do is to remember what could happen and think before you pick up that little red cup filled with god knows what. Please, just recognize the dangers for yourself and all of those around you. Ask your parents if they knew Edward or the story of Edward Cullen. Its funny how one person's decision can tear apart many other lives. Remember that next time you decide to drink and drive. Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for Reading! Care to review?**


End file.
